


Ashes to Ashes

by Emora13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Gangsters, Grillby's, Magic, Other, Speakeasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emora13/pseuds/Emora13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are back in your hometown, and a lot has changed territory between monsters and humans are fought for by opposing Gangs and you are caught in the middle of it, being the chief of police daughter you are not to get involved into such situation but it hard not to when the head gangster, a small wise-cracking skeleton shows up in your life. A MobTale AU story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Something that was in my head for a while, just wanted to put it out there please enjoy ^_^

The kitchen floor was cold against your back, with slowed sharp breaths you resisted the urge to faint for as long as possible, the pain was unbearable. The wound where you had been shot was burning as your body began to grow cold. The fight above you hadn’t died down, you wanted to so badly stop it, but couldn’t even bring yourself to speak. Nothing would come out. Slowly you were being drained of your own blood, it pooled around you making its way to the living room carpet. The sounds turned into muffles. You felt your upper body be lifted. Your eyes tried their best to focus on the figure holding you firmly but protectively, they were saying something? You wish you knew what it was. You felt droplets of something warm and wet hit your face sliding down your cheek. You wondered if they were tears and if they belonged to you. Weakly, you raised a hand to caress their face. Your eyes focused enough to see their expression, but for only a second. They had lost that wonderful smile you grew to love so much. 

“…Sans…” you mustered as everything around you faded in to a dark void.

 

* * *

 

 

Blurred lines, is all you see from the window of the train, as you leaned your elbow against the sill. With a sigh you rest your palm against your cheek, you were almost back at your home town, it’s been ages snice your father shipped you off to school to better your education but you knew the real reason, it was because monster and human violence in the area had gotten more collective snice your childhood. When Monsters had established place to live in your town you were still so young about 8 year old you remember there was a part of the city where humans were not allowed to go, Monster territory.

 You take out a small picture from your jacket and smile, a picture of  you and your two best friends, it was taken when you were 9,  you all wore cozy winter jackets and bright smiles on each face, you holding on to one of them your curls in the picture almost engulfing them with the other standing in front of the two of you trying to at last get in the frame, you let off a small giggle, you had to leave them behind with no way of communication, and you missed them,  

A Shrill sound of the brakes overpowered your own thoughts, this was your stop, and after months of convincing your father to let you come back it was finally time. You grab your bag and step off the train into the crowded station, you look around it really changed snice you left, a lot of posters either promoting for and against monster rights you frowned you had hoped that this fighting would end but that was near impossible. It looks like it had gotten worse.

“Hey Girl!” you stop abruptly. One of the train attendants called to you “Girley I wouldn’t go that way if I were you.” he warned you give him a confused look this had been the fastest way home and nothing looked like it was in construction.

“Why not sir?”

“That’s a Monster infested area.” You frown, and give him a disgusted look “What! you one of those Monster sympathizer” he scoffs you turn you head and resume walking to where you were going in the first place. He didn’t hold back from yelling at you “Fine, Don’t go blamen’ me if your ripped apart by those Animals!” The distain for one another was certainly not hidden between the two. You continue on your way. The humans around you started thinning, each face expressed their concerns and curiosity whilst you continued down the street. Soon you were almost the only human on the sidewalk. The monsters around you were starting to get unsettled by your presence.

‘Ok.’ you think to yourself as you continue down the familiar path. ‘I have been by here before…’ you remind yourself as the old book store on the left where granny brought you your favorite books comes into view. After a bit you pass the barber shop and then your Grans old bakery, you stayed and worked at as a kid. Your Grandmother had ran her bakery in the front and the rest of the building she had set up as her home. A room that you stayed in was up the stairs and across from your Grams’ room. Feeling Nostalgic you stop at the abandon building and walk over to the old childhood home. Peering inside, you remember yourself as that little girl, happy and carefree; wanting to make your grandma so proud you by helping her sell bread and sweet treats. You remember that’s where you met him.

‘…Hey dolly…’ You hear the friendly childlike voice eco in your head. Smiling, the memories of summer days at the creek, near the peach tree in the back yard, invaded your head. Spending time with two very dear friends you smile feeling nostalgia hit you hard.

Your thoughts and memories were interrupted by a silent sniffle in the ally nearest to you. Slowly you begin making your way to the noise. Curious, you ignore a feeling you have in your gut and carefully step closer. Peering around the corner, you see a small child amongst the scattered trashcans and carelessly tossed beer bottles, curled up into a small ball with their head buried into their arms. You gasp a little and see that is was a human child, shortly cut brown hair, light olive skin, and a light purple school uniform. They must’ve gotten lost and ended up in the alleyway. Feeling the urge to help you walk over to them slowly.

“Hey… Are you ok, honey?” you ask as you kneel down to their level. They look up surprised with a mix of fear as they attempt to crawl away from you.

“Oh, no, no! I won’t hurt you sweetie…” You try your best to calm the child as you pull a handkerchief out of your jacket and wipe a few stray tears from their face. “Are you lost honey?” You ask, making them shake their head hesitantly. You give them your handkerchief so that they could blow their nose, which they gladly do.

“Did you lose your mommy?” You ask. They shake their head.

“Your daddy?” you ask again another head shake.

 “Do you have somebody that watches you?” They nod. You assume the child was too nervous to speak, but that was ok. You wouldn’t want to force them to do anything they didn’t want to do. Taking a look around, you check your surroundings; it was still mid-day but, you didn’t see any other humans around you, leaving the child here was no option.

“Do you know where they are?” you ask. The child nods.

“Would you like me to come with you?” They nod and their little fingers wrap around your hand so tightly. You could see they were scared. This poor child knew where they were going but, somehow ended up in an ally. They lifted themselves off the ground and you could visibly see they had skinned their knees and parts of their outfit was ripped a little. “Oh, you poor dear.” You say and try to brush off the dirt from their knees and shirt. The sound of rushing footsteps echoed through opposite side of the ally. You look ahead seeing that they belonged to a group of gruff looking human men.

“HEY! THERE YOU ARE YA LITTLE BRAT!” The small child lets off a scared whimper and buries themselves into the side of your leg in fear. You guessed they were not friendly and by the looks of it were the reason that this child was hiding in an alleyway.

There were four men, each with black loafers, white to grey long sleeved shirts with and without buttons, working pants varying from brown to black with suspenders being worn in either a lazy or usual fashion. The man that had shouted had a brown Derby cap and dark hair and eyes. He looked directly at you then at the child hiding behind your skirt. A crooked grin spread across his face.

“Hey, looky here boys…” His grin grew making you feel uneasy. “The little monster trash found themselves a pretty little friend…” The other men laughed and chuckled darkly at this as they looked you over. Their eyes felt intrusive on you. Your gut churned at the knowledge of what you knew what they were thinking and you knew you had to protect this kid at any cost. Being raised by a protective father, whom was a police officer you had an idea of how to either scare them or escape with the child in hand. Your eyes trailed over your surroundings and then rested upon a trashcan near you. Bingo.

“Listen sweetheart just hand the kid over and we won’t hurt ya…. much” they take a step forward, your Immediate instinct was to scoop up the child in your arms, having a protective hold on them.

“Over my dead body!” you say sternly the men laugh at your tempt to intimidate them

“Oooh looks like we got a bearcat boys” the head man laughs. He rushes over to you, hands out stretched reaching for the child, he barely got an inch to them before you reacted, grabbing the first thing you could reach and throwing as hard as you could at the man. The sound of shattering glass colliding with his face was followed by screams of pain as it bounced off the bricked walls of the ally, he cups his face that was quickly filing with his own blood and the men around him went to his aid, you spun on your heel and run away child still in your arms. 

“GOD DAMN IT! GET THAT FUCKIN HARLOT” he screams, You had no idea where you were going the only thing on your mind was finding safety, you stumbled on your heels and stop for a short while almost out of breath you could still hear the men from a distance you felt a small tug on your arm and look down at the child, the point to another ally, without question you run that deration hoping for a way out they point again making a turn to your left  ending up into another ally it had  gotten dark and the only light available was the flickering street light, you skid to a stop before crashing into the wall, it was a dead end.

“Oh, oh dear,” you look at the child in your arms “do you know another way out?” they nod and wiggle out of your arms running to stacked pallets motioning you to follow, you look around your surrounding hoping to find a different place to run but the sound of hurried footsteps from afar told you otherwise.

 It was maybe your only chance for safety you decide to follow them against your better judgment, squeezing behind the pallets while ripping the part of the arm off your coat in the process. You come to a grey, metal door, with a small peeping slot near the top of it, hidden behind the pallets you just pushed through. The child hurries up to the door and knocks in a strange pattern. The slot opens to reveal a pair of slit eyes that look at you in suspicion then to the child. A grunt is heard and then you hear a few clicks coming from the other side of the door. After a moment the metal entrance quickly slides open revealing a dark room with a few moving shadows and a towering reptilian monster, whom you assume is the doorman, within the dimness.

The child leads you in by the hand into the dusk of the building the monster eyeing you the whole time. Booming jazz music and cigar smoke filled the air as you two move through a dimly lit hallway with warm hued sconces and red painted walls. Exiting the hall you come into the source of the music and smoke. A cherry wood bar, with burgundy velvet corner booths, round bistro-styled tables, and a jazz band playing on a makeshift stage. Monsters, dozens of them fill the room, all of them now eyeing you and your small guide. It dawned on you as the smell of alcohol tickled and over powered your nose: this was a Speak-Easy.

The child stopped and looked around, locking eyes with an exceptionally dressed bartender, who resembled a burning flame, as he was cleaning a few shot glasses. He motioned his head toward a dark corner booth, the flames licking his glasses as he continued his duties. This made the child release your hand and run toward the booth as you stood there awkwardly twiddling your thumbs. Where was that child going?

As the child reached the booth you see a shadow sitting at the table. What you assume is a man in a fine navy blue-pinstriped suit, with a matching fedora, and shiny black and white saddle oxford shoes sits cross-legged and facing away from you as the child tugs at his jacket. You can’t hear what is being said but, the child motions towards you making the figure cock his head and slowly turn to face you. A familiar face comes into view.

Knocking up his fedora with a single digit, the skeletal man frowns, his permanent smile somewhat fading in surprise. He peers at you as you can’t help but step forward to clarify your suspicion. A familiar voice that’s as refreshing as a cold glass of ice-water breaks the somewhat mentally driven silence.

“Doll…?”

“Sans…? Is that really you?” You smile, nearly forgetting why you’re in this place. Your familiarity with the skeleton makes the other monsters around you react in a mix of relaxation and fear as they turn away from you. The bartender has no reaction and keeps shining glasses.

Sans looks around the place and panic sets into his face as he quickly looks around the bar and back at you. “What are ya doin’ here?” He quickly snaps making the child tug on his arm. The boney gentleman looks at the kid who has a pout on their face and then crosses their arms looking at him.

“She’s the one that helped ya, Pup?” He asked. The child knods. Sans slightly frowns and looks the two of you over and lifts both hands up in account. “You both look like somethin’ the cat dragged in… What happened?” The moment he ends his sentence a ruckus can be heard at the entryway. The whole speak-easy is at attention as the burly reptile that was guarding the door gets flung into the room and crash lands on an occupied drink and food filled table. The occupants let out yelps and screams as they fall over in surprise.  A gruff and infuriated male voice is heard over the startled silence.

“Where’s da little hussy that bottled me?!” the thug yelled out to the room, still holding his bloodied face as his fellows looked about the room for you. Before you can react you feel yourself being yanked hard by the wrist and then shoved into a backroom, the child along with you. It was Sans that dragged you in.

“Shush. I’ll be back in two shakes!” he grins as he slams and locks the door. The last thing you see before it shuts is the bartender picking up and cocking a double-barreled sawed-off shotgun. In a few seconds all you hear on the other side of the door is mayhem. You hear gun fire and screams fill the room next to you. In reflex you get onto the floor and pull the kid down with you, protecting their head as a few stray bullets go through the wall and break the window behind the two of you. After a few moments you hear silence, then police sirens ringing in the distance. This makes someone, a man you presume, yell out something along the line of: “It’s the fuzz! Make like a banana and split!”

The door slams open and Sans runs in shutting and locking it behind him. “Let’s go kids!” He demands as the child jumps up and you are pulled up by the skeleton quickly and moved to the shot out window. He opens the window and then drops his jacket below, picking up the kid. “Easy there kiddo…” he grunts as he helps the little child out of the window and lowers them down into the alleyway. You don’t understand anything that’s happening at all. You open your mouth to speak but, Sans stops you and then grabs a hold of your waist, pulling you close. “We’ll catch up later, Doll.” He winks and then jumps out the window with you. Letting off a scream in shock you wonder if this is the same wise-cracking kid that you used to know.


End file.
